


May 1st Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil waits to talk sense into the Punisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 1st Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Daredevil stood at the window staring out over the city scape.

At least that’s how it looked to Frank. What the masked man could actually see was a mystery to him, no matter how many ways Matt explained his ‘sight’ to him. It was always mesmerizing to watch how Matt moved, knowing that eyes were useless but he still moved as effortlessly through life as if they weren’t. His steps as delicate and precise as a dancers. 

Frank stood up from the bed, knowing that Matt could see him clearly despite being behind his back. Anybody else wouldn’t have heard Frank’s approach. Would have been surprised as arms slipped around their waist. Matt just leaned into the touch, seeing it coming.

Frank kissed the back of his neck and rested his forehead on Matt’s shoulder. Matt reached up, pulled his mask off and let it fall from his fingers.

"I was supposed to be here to stop you from going out after that mob boss’s son tonight."

"I think we both know I’ll be going after that piece of trash, even if it’s not tonight." Frank smirked.

Matt turned in his arms. “Let the legal system do it’s job, Frank.” He whispered against Frank’s lips.

"Convince me."


End file.
